


Reflex

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [51]
Category: Tatort
Genre: 120 Minuten Sommerchallenge, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, Prompt Fill, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Verzweifelte Augenblicke verlangen nach verzweifelten Maßnahmen. (Und manchmal merkt man erst hinterher, daß das so eigentlich auch ganz richtig war.)</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/144466.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflex

**Author's Note:**

> Team: Morpheus  
> Sommer-Challenge: Romantik/Intimität – Aber da steht ‚plus Anhang‘! Du bist mein Anhang! – fürs Team  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Freundschaft, Humor, Fluff  
> Länge: ~ 650 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 45 Minuten.  
> A/N: *singt tausend mal geschrieben* … aber egal ;) Endspurt!  
> Originalpostingdatum: 30.9.2015  
> 

***

Es führte kein Weg dran vorbei – er würde da hingehen müssen. Er konnte sich nicht schon wieder drücken. Thiel seufzte. Von wegen „freiwillige Teilnahme“ und „außerhalb der Dienstzeit“. Wer sich da dreimal in Folge nicht sehen ließ, wurde auf dem Präsidium schon schief angeguckt.

Deprimiert schaute er auf die Karte in seiner Hand. „Neujahrsempfang des Polizeipräsidenten.“ Er kannte das schon von den ersten Malen, als er noch teilgenommen hatte – langweilige Ansprachen, Statistiken mit den Kennzahlen des vergangenen Jahres, bunte Säulendiagramme, die den Eindruck erweckten, als würden sie mit immer weniger Personal immer erfolgreicher arbeiten. Die Realität sah anders aus. Und dazu schaler Sekt und Häppchen.

Vorletztes Jahr war er ja wirklich krank gewesen. Und nachdem er einmal die süße Luft der Freiheit geschnuppert hatte, hatte er sich letztes Jahr damit entschuldigt, daß er sich um Herbert kümmern mußte. Der hatte zwar tatsächlich eine Erkältung gehabt, aber mitnichten rund um die Uhr betreut werden müssen. Er seufzte noch einmal. In diesem Jahr würde er das zumindest nicht schon wieder bringen können.

Sein Blick glitt auf der Karte weiter nach unten.

„Mit Begleitung“

Auch das noch … Das wurde ja jedes Jahr schlimmer.

***

Erst in dem Moment, als er Boerne fragte – warum erst jetzt! Warum nicht ein paar Minuten früher, dann hätte er sich diese unsägliche Szene erspart! – wurde ihm bewußt, was er hier eigentlich tat. Boerne sah ihn auch entsprechend entgeistert an, und er hatte ja recht – wie hatte er nur auf die Idee kommen können, Boerne zu fragen, ob er mit zum Neujahrsempfang kommen wollte? Bloß weil Boerne der erste war, der ihm eingefallen war? Kannte er denn niemanden sonst?

Thiel räusperte sich. „Ist nicht schlimm, ich kann auch alleine … ‚mit Begleitung‘, das heißt ja nicht, daß man jemanden mitbringen muß, das heißt ja nur, daß man … also jemanden mitbringen kann.“

Er hätte eine Frau fragen müssen, natürlich. „Mit Begleitung“. Damit war doch üblicherweise der Anhang gemeint. Und bei denjenigen, die solo waren, dann wenigstens eine Freundin oder so was. Also zum Beispiel Nadeshda. Wobei die ja selbst eingeladen war. Oder Frau Haller – er hätte Frau Haller fragen können. Warum war ihm das nur nicht beizeiten eingefallen?

„Und, äh, ‚Begleitung‘, das heißt ja nicht, daß … also daß … das kann ja einfach irgendjemand sein, eine Freundin, oder … ein Freund eben.“ Thiel zuckte zusammen. _Freund?_ Was redete er hier bloß zusammen, bloß weil Boerne immer noch nichts sagte! Und ihn immer noch ansah, nicht mehr fassungslos wie am Anfang, sondern jetzt eher amüsiert. Und er wußte ja nicht einmal, ob Boerne … eigentlich nicht einmal, ob er selbst das überhaupt so nennen würde.

„Wissen Sie was, vergessen Sie einfach, daß ich –“

„Zeigen Sie mal her.“ Boerne nahm ihm die Einladungskarte aus der Hand. „17. Februar … 18 Uhr … ja, das kann ich wohl einrichten.“

Jetzt starrte er Boerne an. „Wirklich?“ Und wieso fühlte er sich jetzt so lächerlich erleichtert?

„Selbstverständlich. Das gehört doch zu meinen Verpflichtungen – in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten.“ Boerne seufzte. „Auch wenn das eher zu den schlechten Zeiten gehört. Ich vermute, die Ansprachen werden unerträglich und das Catering nicht viel besser sein. Aber was tut man nicht alles als … Vermieter.“

Thiel blinzelte. Sein Gehirn war irgendwie bei „in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten“ stehen geblieben ... „Hä?“

Boerne seufzte. „Dann nochmal die Kurzform: Ich komme mit. Wer sollte das auch sonst machen?“

… und sprang wieder an. „Also bitte! Ich hätte ein halbes Dutzend anderer Leute fragen können!“

„Haben Sie aber nicht.“ Boerne drückte ihm die Einladungskarte wieder in die Hand. Sein Blick fiel nach unten, auf den Text. _Mit Begleitung …_

„Nein.“ Er wußte, daß Boerne jetzt lächelte. Dafür mußte er gar nicht hochschauen. Genaugenommen war es sogar vermutlich besser, wenn er nicht hochschaute, weil er sonst vermutlich auch ziemlich dämlich gegrinst hätte.

„Ich hol‘ Sie dann ab“, sagte Boerne.

* Fin *


End file.
